Question: $-4cd + ce + 5c - 2 = -9d - 1$ Solve for $c$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-4cd + ce + 5c - {2} = -9d - {1}$ $-4cd + ce + 5c = -9d + {1}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $c$ in them. $-4{c}d + 1{c}e + 5{c} = -9d + 1$ Factor out the $c$ ${c} \cdot \left( -4d + e + 5 \right) = -9d + 1$ Isolate the $c$ $c \cdot \left( -{4d + e + 5} \right) = -9d + 1$ $c = \dfrac{ -9d + 1 }{ -{4d + e + 5} }$